


The Greatest Gift

by nct_is_life



Series: To Our Forevermore [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birth, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Oof also, Poor Mark Lee (NCT), Pregnant Sex, Renjun and scolding go hand in hand lol, Renjun’s their doctor, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, They only got bigger though cause of pregnancy, Twins, also slow sweet sex, contractions, donghyuck is very insecure about his body & emotions, holy moly I didn’t know that was a tag already too lmfaooo, hyuck has breasts cause in my fanfic male omegas can breastfeed :), mark makes sure to quell those negative thoughts, nomin have a son named Jihoon, omg I didn’t know that was a tag lmaoooo, the besties Renjun and Donghyuck bicker ofc, the twins are hereeeeeee, they’ll shrink back later, very fluffy & loving sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_is_life/pseuds/nct_is_life
Summary: A few months have passed by relatively smoothly, Mark and Donghyuck both having pretty uneventful lives during that time. However, the insecurities that Mark noticed earlier in the omega’s pregnancy have begun to rear its ugly head again, and the alpha was determined to let Donghyuck know just how precious and perfect he was to him.Be prepared for some rough, hard sex, but also very soft, gentle making love ;) Renjun scolds them after and then flash forward some more until surprise!!! Many congratulations are underway for the mated couple.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Other(s), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: To Our Forevermore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122668
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	1. You & I

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda rushed the pregnancy a bit haha sorry y’all, but really nothing much happened until Donghyuck’s insecurities needed to be addressed. Let me just say Mark is such a sweet and caring alpha for the younger and they both deserve the whole world 🥺

“Fuck,” Donghyuck mumbled as his toothbrush clattered to the floor. It was currently 5 in the morning and the omega needed to tidy himself up before preparing his alpha’s breakfast and lunch to eat when he got to work. Mark had tried to convince the younger that he needed to rest and take care of himself, but Donghyuck refused to stop as he wanted to take care of the older.

Donghyuck’s belly was HUGE at 7 and a half months, and that was a given considering Mark had knocked him up with twins. The married couple had been ecstatic when the doctor had informed them and shown that Donghyuck had, in fact, two teeny blobs growing in his womb. 

However, Donghyuck’s stomach was always bigger than others, and he couldn’t help but feel like he was a big, fat whale that looked super unappealing to his alpha. At the beginning of the omega’s pregnancy, Donghyuck had no problem getting dicked down by Mark. But as his belly began to grow larger and larger, Donghyuck began to shy away from any sexual intimacy with his husband.

The alpha knew something was up when Donghyuck, an almost insatiable sex beast, kept turning down his advances and shied away from Mark’s touches. It was beyond frustrating to the older because his pregnant husband should’ve known by now after so long together that no matter what, the omega was gorgeous in his eyes.

Despite the growing frustrations and worry though, Mark knew not to push it too much for now, but the issue was steadily eating the both of them up inside. 

Back to the present, Donghyuck was just about to lean over the best he could to pick up his toothbrush when Mark walked into the restroom and stopped the younger from bending down.

“Babe, you know you shouldn’t be bending down like that, here,” The alpha reminded as his fingers wrapped around the fallen toothbrush, handing it off to the shorter male who was pouting a little after replying with a short thank you.

Mark chuckled at Donghyuck’s cute little pout and couldn’t help but peck the omega’s plump lips quickly, effectively getting a small yelp out of the younger.

“Honey! I haven’t brushed my teeth yet!”

“You know I don’t mind my love,” Mark started as he began to undress to take his daily morning shower, “It was only a peck anyway, tongue action is for later~”

“YOU!!!” Donghyuck shouted as he hit the alpha’s naked butt just as he was entering the shower.

Mark stumbled forward with an ‘ow’ and rubbed his ass in pity, “Hey! I thought you loved me.”

The younger male rolled his eyes as he lovingly rubbed his round belly, “I do love you, but not when you’re being a weird pervert.”

This caused Mark to laugh a bit as he began to wash himself. It took so much willpower for Donghyuck to not gawk at his husband’s toned body and just shove the alpha’s dick up his asshole like a freaking rabbit.

Mark spoke as he reached for the shampoo, “I can’t help but admire you babe, all round with our children, it turns me on a lot more than you think and know.”

Donghyuck blushed profusely as he brushed his teeth faster and harder than intended, honestly almost choking on the piece of plastic, but thankfully avoiding that crisis. With his teeth done being brushed, the omega turned to look at Mark with a nervous and anxious expression.

“Mark what do you mean I turn you on,” Donghyuck questioned as his insecurities began to surface, “I look so fat and ugly like this, just look!”

The words that just flew out of the omega’s mouth did not sit well with the older one bit, Mark’s scent soured and he shut off the water as he got out.

“Hyuck, come here,” Mark motioned to where he was standing, and Donghyuck slowly waddled over to where his husband was.

Mark wrapped a towel around his waist and once Donghyuck was in front of him, he hugged his omega tightly and pressed sweet kisses all over his husband’s face, jaw, and neck. He particularly kept pecking at their mating bond, and the alpha inhaled Donghyuck’s soothing, omegan scent. The younger always smelled like the ocean and a fresh spring breeze. It wasn’t an overbearing or sickly sweet smell like other omegas, and Mark loved that Donghyuck wasn’t a typical omega.

“I love you so much baby, you know that right?” Mark whispered gently as he pulled away to look the younger in the eyes before continuing his trail of smooches.

Donghyuck nodded as he shivered at his alpha’s featherlight yet intimate kisses on his neck, “I know love, and I love you so much too.”

Mark smiled into the younger’s neck and pressed one last, long kiss onto his pulse. When he pulled away, Donghyuck’s cheeks were flushed a beautiful light red, and Mark visibly gulped as he stared very affectionately and lovingly down at his husband. It was also very much a turn on that the omega was now shrouded in Mark’s musky, warm scent.

“W-why are you looking at me like that?” Asked Donghyuck as he tried to cover his face with a frown.

Mark’s grin turned upside down as well and he grabbed the omega’s hands from reaching his face, “Hey hey hey, my love what’s wrong? What’s wrong with my face? You’re so beautiful and radiant, so I can’t help but admire you like I do.”

Donghyuck felt tears pool into his eyes as he couldn’t help but feel like the alpha’s words were a lie. His scent soured and he tried to pull away from Mark’s hold, but the older was done and he needed to know for sure what was going on and how he could fix it.

“Babe come here please, let’s go to the bedroom,” Mark whispered as soothingly as possible into Donghyuck’s ear as he guided the omega to their bed.

He sat the smaller down on their shared bed and proceeded to sit down right next to his husband as he brought Donghyuck into a side hug. One of Mark’s hands held Donghyuck’s while the other arm wrapped around his lover’s shoulders. Mark pressed more kisses to Donghyuck’s temple and cheek as he let the younger cry.

He whispered soft words of love and appreciation towards Donghyuck as he continued his affectionate ministrations.

“I love you so much Hyuckie.”

“I love every little thing about you, from the tips of your toes all the way up to your soft, fluffy hair.”

“Thank you for always trying your best for me.”

As Mark kept whispering those sweet nothings to the omega, he released a calming alpha scent to help soothe Donghyuck further. Stress and worry wasn’t good for either Donghyuck or the babies. 

When the younger was reduced to small sniffles, Mark decided to crack a quick joke and asked, “Did I already mention how much I love you?”

A pretty, light giggle left Donghyuck’s lips which in turn made the alpha smile a small, happy smile. 

“You did haha, several times in fact,” Donghyuck joked back as Mark’s hand lifted to rest on the omega’s pregnant belly, softly gliding back and forth in a loving manner.

“Will...you tell me what’s been bothering you now my love?” Mark asked cautiously, wanting to make sure he didn’t upset or stress out Donghyuck again.

After a few seconds of silence, the younger male slowly nodded and buried himself deeper into Mark’s embrace, “Y-yeah...I’ll tell you, it’s just a bit s-stup—“

Mark didn’t even let Donghyuck finish his sentence as he shut the omega up with a firm and passionate kiss. Even after years of dating and marriage, the two never stopped getting butterflies in their stomach and fireworks in their head every time they kissed. The older’s hands traveled to Donghyuck’s waist, running up and down in a soothing manner. Donghyuck shivered into the kiss as Mark licked at the omega’s lower lip.

Knowing what the alpha was wordlessly asking, the younger opened his mouth slightly, allowing Mark’s tongue to enter. Donghyuck’s tongue soon intertwined with Mark’s in a more heated, fiery kiss. The alpha’s scent spiked in arousal and the smell made Donghyuck slightly dizzy and aching for more. Sadly though, Mark wasn’t going to go any further unless Donghyuck fessed up, so he pulled away after one last smooch.

“Fuck Hyuck, look at you all flushed and gorgeous. My sweet omega...so beautiful with our children...” Mark complimented continuously as he caressed the side of Donghyuck’s face.

The omega whimpered a bit at the hot touch from his alpha. Mark pressed one kiss on to Donghyuck’s nose before telling the younger to continue, “Don’t ever say your problems are stupid or invalid babe. Your feelings and problems are valid and completely reasonable, so please tell me...what’s been bothering you so much?”

Donghyuck gulped and was about to break eye contact with the older when Mark’s hand grabbed his chin lightly and guided his eyes back to him.

“Don’t look away from me Hyuck, no matter what you say or do, I will love you no matter what. I have a rough idea of what’s going on, but I can’t read minds my love. So tell me, I’m right here for you.”

Ever since the married couple found out Donghyuck was pregnant, Mark, who was already very attentive and caring towards the younger, became even more meticulous and understanding. Even when Donghyuck would lash out or complain constantly due to pregnancy hormones, Mark never got angry or complained back.

To say the younger was grateful for his alpha was a massive understatement. Donghyuck was so fucking grateful everyday that he met Mark and was lucky enough to date and marry the wonderful man. Now, with two children on the way, the omega and his husband were even more excited.

Donghyuck knew he’d have to come clean in order for the rest of his pregnancy and relationship to go well, so after taking in a deep, shaky breath, he began.

“I know you’ve probably noticed me shying away from your touches or advances for more...” The omega started, already fidgeting around but not breaking eye contact with Mark.

When the older nodded, Donghyuck continued, “I just...I feel like an elephant or a giant whale compared to you and everyone else. I-I try to not let my size o-or weight get to me, but I just...I can’t anymore. I feel so useless and I feel as if I can’t keep myself in control anymore. I’ll snap at you for the littlest things or complain way too much about my ‘crappy’ day at home even though you’ve probably had a crappier day actually working and earning money for us.”

Mark frowned deeply and pressed his forehead against the younger’s, “Oh love, I’m so sorry you feel that way. I know these insecurities can be hard to shake off, but don’t I always tell you how much I love you? How pretty you look? How absolutely brilliant you are? Because I know everything for sure.”

The alpha shifted and pecked Donghyuck on any open piece of skin he could after each sentence he said, with the exception of the omega’s covered belly.

“I love you so so much, and I am so damn happy and proud that you have come this far and carry our children now.”

_A soft kiss and rub to Donghyuck’s pregnant belly._

“I love your smile and the way you laugh.”

_A sweet kiss to Donghyuck’s pretty pink lips._

“I love your soft cheeks that I can squish affectionately all day.”

_One kiss to each cheek and an affectionate pinch to each as well._

“I love your cute little nose that loves to sniff out my scent.”

_An Eskimo kiss to Donghyuck’s nose._

“I love your eyes that stare at me lovingly, always filled with warmth for me even if you’re not in a happy mood.”

_One kiss to each of Donghyuck’s eyelids._

“I love your neck, where your fresh, ocean scent emits from, and where our mating bond is.”

_An open mouthed kiss to Donghyuck’s mating bond, and a few licks and nips of love and adoration._

“I love your hands that work tirelessly doing chores around the house and cooking my meals for me.”

_One prolonged kiss on each of Donghyuck’s small, nimble hands._

“And lastly, these cute feet that waddle around to me whenever I’m near despite being swollen and achy due to the growth of our two little ones.”

_One kiss to each of Donghyuck’s swollen feet as Mark massaged each of them right after to alleviate some of the pain and aching._

By the time Mark was finished with his long speech about everything he loved about the omega, Donghyuck was a sobbing mess. Did his alpha really see him in this light? Did he really see Donghyuck as a beautiful omega that he loved so much?

Before that speech, the younger would’ve denied everything, but after Mark’s sweet words and soft touches just then, Donghyuck knew his alpha was speaking nothing but the truth.

Mark gently proceeded to wipe his husband’s tears away with his thumbs as Donghyuck cried. It was probably bad to think this way, but Mark couldn’t help but think to himself that his omega looked gorgeous even whilst crying.

“Do you understand now my love?” Mark asked in a hushed tone, cooing a bit and letting out more of his calming alpha scent in order to slowly get the younger to stop crying.

Donghyuck nodded as the last of his tears fell and stopped. He puckered his lips playfully, silently asking for a kiss, in which Mark gladly did after a quick little chuckle.

“What did I ever do to deserve you Minhyung?” 

Mark’s eyes widened as Donghyuck flashed him the most radiant, stunning smile for the first time he’d seen in months. Suddenly, the alpha’s cheeks were tomato red and this made the younger tilt his head in confusion cutely.

“Love?”

Shaking his head quickly, Mark snapped out of his trance and scooped the omega into his arms, moving Donghyuck to lay on his back in the middle of their bed. The air around them went from calm and happy to aroused and lustful as Mark stared down hungrily at the younger.

“Fuck babe, I-I’m sorry, you’re just too good for me too, and I can’t help but feel this way every time I’m with you,” Mark muttered as he leaned down and nosed around Donghyuck’s scent glands, breathing in the ocean scent he loved dearly.

The omega blushed profusely and gently brought the older’s head away from his neck to face him.

“Well then let’s scratch what we both just said,” Donghyuck began as he brought Mark closer to kiss, “We both deserve each other and I’m so down to fuck now.”

This effectively made the bonded pair laugh wholeheartedly before they calmed down and sealed their lips into a passionate, searing kiss. Kiss after kiss, both Mark and Donghyuck felt like they were on cloud nine. With all of their problems taken care of now and their newly affirmed love for one another, there was nothing more either of them could’ve asked for or been more thankful for.

“Hng fuck baby,” Donghyuck groaned as Mark fondled his clothed breasts before moving down to the hem of his shirt.

“Can I take this off Hyuck?” Mark asked, already almost panting due to how turned on he was.

Donghyuck inhaled sharply, shocked but pleasantly surprised at how worked up his husband was now, “Y-yeah go ahead.”

After the okay, the alpha carefully undressed the younger and himself until they were both stark naked. As his eyes scanned Donghyuck all over, his erection grew longer and thicker with each passing second.

Just as Mark was about to start touching Donghyuck, he remembered that he was supposed to go to work. A small ‘tsk’ left his mouth as he kissed the omega on the cheek in apology.

“Hold on baby, I forgot about work, I’m gonna call in sick right now so give me a sec,” Mark informed the younger as he clambered clumsily off the bed to grab his phone.

The omega giggled slightly as he watched Mark fumble with his phone for a moment before he lifted it to his ear as the call connected to his workplace. As the older called in sick, Donghyuck couldn’t help but feel like doing something naughty. While he was still a bit insecure with his body, the omega wanted to rile up his alpha while he was on the phone.

Donghyuck moved himself so that his body was facing Mark and he spread his legs wide open very sensually before letting his hands roam his body. Mark’s gaze was currently on the ground as he continued with the call, but the younger knew he’d look up soon enough.

One hand went to massage his breasts that were now filled with milk for the pups, while the other hand slowly went down his big, pregnant belly to his hole that was already wet with slick.

“Ohhh fuckkk,” Donghyuck moaned as quietly as possible as two of his fingers slipped into his awaiting hole easily.

A shiver went up his spine as he flicked his nipples while fingering himself. His scent spiked in arousal and need so suddenly that Mark’s head shot up quickly to a magnificent sight. The alpha’s eyes widened and his cock twitched visibly at the eye candy that was in front of him. Mark’s breathing became unstable as he bit back a growl, scent spiking as well with uncontrollable desire.

Donghyuck mewled at the hungry stare Mark was giving him as he added a third and a fourth finger into his pink puckered hole. He threw his head back and moaned louder when his fingers grazed his prostate. When he looked at the older, Mark was almost trembling in place, trying very hard not to jump on Donghyuck at that very moment.

The omega shoved his fingers in faster and harder as he kept his eyes locked with his alpha’s. The hand that was pleasing his breasts and nipples slid down to caress his round belly, causing Mark’s erection to twitch again. Fuck it was such huge turn on to see his omega very much pregnant and very much aroused for sex.

“Okay,” the secretary replied, getting back Mark’s attention for a split second, “I’ve put you on sick leave for the day Mr. Lee, hope you feel better soon.”

Mark could barely get out a low thank you before he ended the call, dropping it on the ground as he practically lunged onto the bed. A fierce growl rumbled through what seemed like the depths of Mark’s chest before it exited his mouth. A loud purr and moan left Donghyuck’s lips as well when Mark removed the omega’s hand from his hole to replace it with his own. 

Feeling his mate’s longer and meatier fingers in him had Donghyuck very close to release. The younger’s legs began to shake as Mark’s mouth latched onto one of his nipples. The alpha’s free hand went to grope Donghyuck’s other breast before gliding down to caress the omega’s pregnant belly.

Mark’s eyes were looking up at Donghyuck to see his husband’s face in pure ecstasy. A whole slew of moans and mewls were falling from Donghyuck’s plump lips as Mark continued to pleasure him expertly. The alpha’s cock twitched again as he pulled away to look at how flushed his mate was.

“God look at you baby,” Mark started as both of his hands caressed Donghyuck all over, “You look so good all round with our pups, so gorgeous and perfect just for me...”

The omega’s eyes teared up at the compliment from Mark and the older kissed his eyelids sweetly, “Do you want me to go hard and fast my love? Or do you want me to make love to you slowly?”

Donghyuck grabbed the back of Mark’s head and neck, bringing the alpha’s face closer to his, “Why not both baby?”

Mark groaned loudly as his lips meshed with Donghyuck’s in a fiery, heated kiss. Their tongues messily intertwined as saliva dripped down their chins. The older hooked his arms underneath Donghyuck’s thighs and his hands gripped the omega’s soft behind. He placed Donghyuck into his lap and pulled away from the kiss in order to lay down on the bed.

“I want you to ride me Hyuck, ride me hard till I cum in your tight hole,” Mark said heatedly as he ran his hands up and down the younger’s thighs, occasionally squeezing the plump flesh in his large hands.

“Fuck Mark,” Donghyuck moaned out as he positioned the alpha’s dick to his slick hole, “What if I get tired?”

Mark smirked as he suddenly grabbed Donghyuck’s dick, pumping it just the way the omega liked it, “I’ll just fuck up into you if that’s the case, you’re not heavy at all babe.”

Donghyuck looked at the older with an unconvinced squint, “Don’t lie, I’m seven and a half months pregnant with twins, I’m fucking ginormous which equals heavy.”

To prove his point, Mark shoved his monstrous alpha length up into Donghyuck’s awaiting hole and began to pound mercilessly into the omega. Donghyuck let out a half scream and guttural moan as Mark fucked into him at a fast pace. 

“You wanna tell me you’re heavy again?” Mark teased as he slapped Donghyuck’s ass playfully while he continued to thoroughly and roughly thrust his hips into the younger’s.

“OH SHIITTT—fuCKKKK MARKKK I-I’M GONNA CUM OHHHH FUCKKK,” Donghyuck screamed at the top of his lungs as he held his belly in a secure hold.

Mark’s hips moved even faster as sweat began to drip down his body, eyes trained on Donghyuck’s face and his round tummy. The alpha couldn’t keep his eyes off of Donghyuck’s pregnant belly, and he growled again thinking about the omega being pregnant with his pups, their pups. Before the pregnancy, Mark didn’t really have too many kinks in bed, but fuck, after Donghyuck got knocked up, Mark definitely had a pregnancy kink.

With one final scream of extreme pleasure, Donghyuck came hard. Mark continued to fuck up into the younger as the omega rode out his high. 

“OH YESSSS, CUM MARK, CUM INSIDE ME OH FUCK!!!!”

Mark growled loudly again as he held Donghyuck’s thighs in an iron grip, slamming his hips into the omega’s a few more times before cumming deep inside.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!!” Mark shouted as his cum pumped into Donghyuck, filling the younger up to the brim.

The two laid there for a few minutes trying to catch their breath. Donghyuck’s head was thrown back, eyes rolled to the back in pure euphoria. Mark’s hands gently caressed his husband’s curves when the younger suddenly ground his hips onto Mark.

Mark’s dick began to instantly harden again and the older’s eyes flicked up, making eye contact with Donghyuck. The omega had an innocent look on his face as one hand was up in a small fist near his mouth while the other hand was on the underside of his stomach.

“Love? What’re you doing?” Mark questioned as he flinched when Donghyuck ground his hips again, swiveling them around to add to their pleasure.

“I wanna go again now...”

Now that got the alpha’s dick up and running fully again.


	2. Us & Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahahaha some of y’all are probably like ARE THEY TRYING TO SET OFF PREMATURE BIRTH 😂 But no, don’t worry they get scolded later LOL

Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s waist lightly and looked up at the younger, “You gonna ride me now baby? Ride so hard on my cock that you love so much?”

Donghyuck mewled loudly as he began to bounce up and down on his alpha’s dick. Hips lifting and dropping quite easily despite having an extra 35 pounds due to pregnancy.

The older moaned as Donghyuck slammed himself down on Mark’s dick faster and faster, multiple purrs and mewls of pleasure falling through his lips. Mark bit his lip harshly, hands feeling up Donghyuck’s smooth, creamy legs. Donghyuck’s sun-kissed skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he continued to ride his alpha’s cock.

“Hnggg, oh fuck,” Donghyuck moaned, hips stopping to grind Mark’s length right into his prostate a little before lifting his hips once more to continue fucking.

Mark threw his head back with an umpteenth growl that day, Donghyuck pleasuring himself on the older’s dick was so sexy and hot. The alpha knew for sure that there were some people who were ‘put off’ by their partner’s weight gain, even if it was because they were pregnant. But those people were complete and utter jerks, the scum of the ocean and land. 

If he was being honest, Mark wouldn’t blame anyone if they got horny just by looking at his pregnant mate. Who in their right mind would look away from such a stunning omega? Certainly not Mark.

The bed began to creak loudly as Donghyuck’s hole clenched tighter onto Mark. More moans of ecstasy filled the room as the younger’s scent spike again, practically screaming want and desire. To up their pleasure, Mark began to thrust his hips upwards in tandem with his mate, both of their hips meeting in the middle.

Both Mark and Donghyuck moaned together as they worked themselves up to another climax. The walls of the omega’s hole were hot and fit snugly around Mark’s length. Every thrust had the two reeling in pure pleasure, chasing their highs hard and fast.

“FUCK,” Mark yelled as his hips pounded into Donghyuck’s, “I’m getting close baby.”

The omega moaned as he felt the older’s dick twitch and pulsate inside of him. Somehow it felt like Mark’s cock was getting even bigger, and Donghyuck was almost drooling from the feeling of his hole being filled even more.

“Oohhh shiiitttt MaRK!!!” Donghyuck screamed when the alpha’s dick hit a sweet spot deep inside of him.

“I-I’m so close,” Donghyuck said as well, keeping up with Mark’s brutal pace, panting as he dropped himself down to meet the older’s hips.

Mark flinched when he felt Donghyuck’s walls squeeze him tighter, twitching a little to signify that the omega was close to his release. All it took was three more thrusts before the two came at the same time. Streams of cum shot out from Donghyuck’s dick as Mark ground his hips up into the younger, making sure he plugged his cum in Donghyuck.

“Shit,” Mark muttered as he caressed Donghyuck’s round belly lovingly, “You’re so beautiful love. Keeping our pups safe until they’re ready to be born, I could stare at you all day and never get bored.”

Donghyuck blushed and smacked the older on his chest, swatting away the alpha’s hands. The omega’s own hands went to hold his tummy protectively as Mark pouted.

“Why are you being such a sap again?”

“Why are you so shy and embarrassed when it’s the truth that my husband and mate is very pretty and attractive?”

The couple had a mini staring contest, eyes squinting at each other as if challenging one another. This lasted only a few seconds before the two burst out laughing, bodies trembling and shaking after each laugh. After a minute or two, the pair calmed down, taking the time to just stare at each other lovingly.

Mark slowly shifted to sit up, cock still buried inside Donghyuck as he carefully laid down the younger on his side.

“You doing okay?” He asked the omega gently.

Donghyuck nodded and turned his head to the side to kiss Mark on the lips sweetly, “Yeah, I’m good, very good actually haha. How about that slow round of making love we both agreed on?”

A chuckle left the alpha’s mouth as he pressed a few kisses to their mating bond, “I would love to do that baby.”

The two smiled softly at one another as Mark spooned the younger. He trailed kisses from the back of Donghyuck’s neck, all the way down until he reached the omega’s fucked out hole. Right now the older’s dick was at half mass, so in the meantime, Mark decided to pleasure Donghyuck’s hole with his tongue and fingers.

He got Donghyuck to get on his hands and knees before pushing in one finger. Mark groaned seeing his cum dribble out of his mate’s thoroughly used hole as he was able to put in three more fingers all at once due to how loose the younger was now. Donghyuck’s hot, velvety walls seemed to suck the older’s fingers in, more of the alpha’s cum flowing out and onto the sheets.

Soft cries came from Donghyuck as he held a pillow to his face, muffling his voice further. Mark began to use his tongue once most of his cum was gone, and the feeling of the wet muscle in Donghyuck’s hole had the omega quivering in pleasure. 

Being eaten out by Mark was always a treat Donghyuck loved to receive. It lit a hot fire in the pit of the younger’s stomach, the pleasure almost as good as getting fucked by Mark’s dick.

“M-Mark,” Donghyuck moaned the alpha’s name as he tried not to push back too hard into Mark’s mouth.

Mark pulled away to wipe his lips, removing his fingers from Donghyuck’s soft hole as he laid down behind the younger. Mark positioned his cock right up to Donghyuck’s entrance before pushing in slowly, a low groan leaving his lips as he pressed several loving kisses to the back of his husband’s neck.

“Oh shit..., you feel so good love,” Mark whispered into the omega’s ear.

Donghyuck whined and mewled a little as the older grabbed one of his legs, lifting it up into the air in order to start thrusting. The alpha fucked the omega slow and deep, love and care evident in the way Mark held Donghyuck and made love to him.

He pressed kisses all over any places he could reach on Donghyuck’s pretty tanned skin while still fucking the younger slowly and gently from behind. One of his arms wrapped underneath Donghyuck’s neck, circling around till Mark’s hand was holding the omega’s shoulder. The other hand continued to hold Donghyuck’s leg up as he enjoyed the euphoric feeling of being one with his mate.

Their naked skin up against one another, bodies wrapped in each other’s warm, comforting embrace. Mark and Donghyuck couldn’t even imagine something better than making love. It allowed them to be intimate not just emotionally, but physically as well. Furthermore, it was a way for them to become “one” and love each other in a deeper way.

Donghyuck moaned again breathily as Mark hit his sweet spot, “Oh love, right there...”

Mark kissed and licked the mating bite on Donghyuck’s neck lovingly as he pressed another kiss to the bare skin behind the omega’s ear. His hips moved at an angle to make sure he hit that sweet spot for the younger with every deep, relaxed thrust.

Donghyuck moved his head to the side to face the alpha the best that he could, panting slightly, silently asking for a kiss on his lips. Mark leaned in closer, muscled abdomen pressing in further to the younger’s smooth back as he kissed Donghyuck deeply.

The kiss felt soft, gentle, and sweet as the two’s lips moved in tandem against one another, having already done this thousands of times. Donghyuck felt a tingle down his spine as Mark deepened the kiss, tongue invading the omega’s mouth. Their tongues mingled and intertwined as Mark didn’t stop his strong, sensual thrusts. 

Every time Donghyuck moaned it was swallowed up by the older who would kiss the omega harder. Mark’s hand that was holding his husband’s leg up dragged upwards till it was resting on Donghyuck’s soft, smooth, and round belly. The amount of love he felt for the younger and their twin pups was immeasurable, and just one thought or look at Donghyuck or his pregnant belly had Mark reeling in extreme happiness.

The alpha grunted, pulling his lips away from Donghyuck’s as he felt himself getting close, “I’m getting close baby.”

The hand that was resting on the omega’s stomach was met with Donghyuck’s as the younger gave a small, light squeeze.

“M-me too babe,” Donghyuck panted out as he got closer to his release as well, “I-I wanna see your face.”

Mark’s eyes widened as his hips stuttered to a stop in shock, accidentally shoving his dick up harshly into the omega, making Donghyuck yelp a bit. The older apologized and stroked Donghyuck’s head as an extra apology gesture as he slid his cock out to change their positions.

“You gonna be okay on your back?” Mark asked worriedly, hands gently moving Donghyuck so that the younger was now laying on his back.

Donghyuck nodded reassuringly with a small, loving smile on his face, “Yeah, we’re both close anyway haha.”

The alpha smiled back cheekily as he leaned in the best he could with the younger’s big, pregnant belly in between them, planting a few more pecks to Donghyuck’s lips as he pushed his length back in. A breathy moan left both of their mouths as Mark straightened up to begin thrusting. 

It felt so good to be inside Donghyuck as he motioned for the omega to hold hands with him. Donghyuck gladly complied to Mark’s wishes and as they made love with their climaxes close, Mark couldn’t stop admiring the blissed out expression on his mate’s face.

He knew that the younger’s insecurities about his body or mood swings wouldn’t dissipate even after his truthful words and actions of endearment and love today. But Mark was determined to not let Donghyuck wallow in his negative thoughts alone any longer. 

The alpha would make sure he reiterated just how lovely, how perfect, how absolutely charming, gorgeous, funny, adorable, and downright amazing Donghyuck was to him. 

Donghyuck’s walls twitched and pulsated more around Mark’s cock as the older fucked into the younger with longer, stronger thrusts. Slowly sliding his dick out till just the tip was in, before strongly sliding back in, hitting not only Donghyuck’s prostrate, but his sweet spot that was deeper inside.

Mark felt his dick twitch as well, hands gripping the omega’s hands tighter before letting go to run his hands all over Donghyuck’s belly fondly. Donghyuck shivered at the sensation as a lovely moan fell from his pretty pink lips.

“I-I’m gonna cum love,” Donghyuck moaned out in a whisper as his legs began to tremble again, hands now clenching at the sheets below them.

Mark thrusted a bit faster as he helped to chase both of their releases, moaning out Donghyuck’s name, “Oh fuck Hyuck, I’m cumming, I love you baby, so so much.”

Donghyuck mewled and purred at the declaration of love as the alpha let out a rumble in return, “M-Me too love, I love you so much.”

With that, the older’s hips halted with his cock buried deep inside, body hunching over Donghyuck slightly as they both came together for the last time. The couple both panted lightly as Mark rolled and ground his hips a bit more into Donghyuck’s to give them a last bout of pleasure before stopping completely.

“You wanna stay like this love? Or should I move you on your side now?” Asked Mark as he gently caressed all of Donghyuck’s body, curves, belly, and all.

“Can you help me onto my side? The pups are trying to break my spine with their weight now haha,” The omega joked as Mark chuckled a little as well.

“As you wish baby,” Mark replied as he helped maneuver Donghyuck back on his side, planting a little, loving kiss to the younger’s cheek, “I’m gonna get water for us real quick so I’ll be back.”

Donghyuck hummed at Mark in acknowledgement as he ran one of his hands back and forth on his round tummy, pure adoration on his face for their pups. No longer feeling like he was super fat like he had thought for several weeks. Donghyuck was so thankful that Mark made him feel a lot better, and knowing the alpha was a terrible liar, he accepted everything as the truth.

When Mark walked back into the bedroom, light snores were coming out of Donghyuck’s mouth, some drool slipping from the corner of the omega’s lips. The cute sight made the older’s heart skip a beat, and honestly, no matter how many years he’s been with his mate, Mark would never stop feeling butterflies for the omega.

After cleaning himself and Donghyuck, Mark woke the younger up softly, coaxing him to take a few sips of water before they both settled down again and slept. Small smiles of content and warmth splayed on their soft lips.

————————————————————————

“You two are so damn lucky you didn’t set off a premature birth for your twins,” Renjun, their long-time friend and doctor commented with a stern look on his face.

Donghyuck and Mark blushed profusely as they sat in shame and guilt in front of the Chinese man. One day and night had already passed since their wild, fun, and love filled adventure. They were at their monthly checkup for the pregnant omega, and they had stepped into Renjun’s office reeking of each other’s scents.

No wonder the receptionist had gotten flustered when Mark and Donghyuck had walked in.

“It seems the two pups are doing just fine thankfully. But please keep in mind that you’re in your third trimester Hyuck. I’d advice the two of you to either tone down the amount of sex or just tone down the level of it,” Renjun informed as he wrote a few things down on the folder in front of him.

Donghyuck was usually super sassy and loved to bicker with Renjun, but today he couldn’t help but duck his head in embarrassment. Mark just simply tried to laugh away the awkward air as he kept a secure arm around Donghyuck’s waist.

“Yeah haha, sorry Jun,” Mark said, “We’ll be more careful from now on.”

Renjun stared at the two with a calculative gaze, seemingly analyzing their every move before letting out a small laugh, “Alright, you two had better be safe to save the both of you and others unnecessary worry. Well we’re all done here so you yucky lovebirds can leave now.”

Donghyuck smacked the older’s arm with a fierce glare on his face, “Shut up unless you want a fist up your ass you rude hoe.”

“Oh really hoe? I think I’d like that a lot actually,” Renjun half joked, “Fisting is one of my all time fav—“

“—OKAYYY,” Mark intervened between the two bickering friends, “First and foremost, I’ll count that as cheating on me so no shoving fists up each other’s asses. Secondly, we don’t wanna know about your kinks that you enjoy with your boyfriend, you two are a freaky couple.”

Renjun flushed bright red at the alpha’s comment and could only open and close his mouth like a fish, eyes wide open in shock. Donghyuck too was equally as surprised with Mark’s “outburst” but was soon grinning like an idiot.

“Ohhh~ thank you for sticking up for me babe,” Donghyuck cooed as he cupped the older’s face and pecked him on the lips.

Renjun’s facial expression quickly changed to one of disgust as he gagged jokingly, “Jesus save me, you two go home now. Gosh I did not sign up for this when I became a doctor, shoo shoo!!”

The mated pair laughed loudly as they exited Renjun’s office, both saying at the same time, “Bye Junnie!”

“Yeah yeah, bye losers! Don’t trigger a premature birth or I’ll come for your heads for putting my nieces or nephews in danger!!”

————————————————————————

After that checkup appointment, Mark and Donghyuck made sure to follow Renjun’s advice to tone down the level of sex. Making sure they wore protection and not engaging in anymore rough sex for the remainder of the omega’s pregnancy.

Now, Donghyuck was one week away from giving birth. For some reason, Donghyuck didn’t feel nervous or scared at all despite his due date approaching quite rapidly. Two months had passed by so quickly, and it was kind of funny how Mark was more frazzled and fussy about the whole “birthing” process than he was.

“Honey, I heard that you can get an epidural before you’re at full dilation, you wanna get that before you give birth?”

“Honey honey! If the twins are a few days late, I heard that you can do a few exercises to stimulate your body a bit.”

“Honey honey honey, I heard that—“

“—Mark you really need to stop and just sit down, relax babe. You’re gonna talk my ear off at this rate and it’s usually me doing that not you,” Donghyuck finally interrupted the alpha’s umpteenth sentence that day about him having heard “this” or “that” about whatever.

The younger knew that Mark was only doing this to inform him and make sure everything was safe and stuff, but Donghyuck felt like the older was stressing himself out more than he needed to.

“Oh shit, sorry Hyuck, I didn’t mean to annoy you,” Mark apologized as his gaze dropped to the floor in guilt, fingers fidgeting around nervously.

The omega just sighed with a small, fond smile on his face, “Love look at me please.”

Mark lifted his eyes to look at Donghyuck as the younger stood up from where he was sitting, slowly waddling over to where Mark was standing.

“Thank you for being so kind and considerate to look all of those things up for me,” Donghyuck said to express his gratitude towards the older as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck, forehead leaning against Mark’s own forehead, “However, I don’t want you to stress yourself out so much. While all of this information is definitely useful, I can tell this is putting a lot of pressure on you, and I want my alpha to feel calm and excited that our twins are finally almost here.”

Mark nodded silently as his own arms went to wrap around Donghyuck the best he could with the omega’s pregnant belly in the way, “Yeah, sorry about that babe, I was probably stressing you out a bit too with all my yapping.”

Donghyuck giggled and shook his head cutely as he tiptoed a tad bit to get a kiss from the alpha, “It’s fine my love, now kiss me please~”

The older let out a hearty laugh as his eyes turned into half moons, pure joy evident on his face, “Okay okay my love.”

As the two kissed, a sudden flash of pain went through Donghyuck’s abdomen as he felt a rush of wetness seep through his pants. The younger whimpered in pain into Mark’s mouth who quickly pulled away and looked at the other with extreme worry.

“Hyuck? What’s wrong?” Mark questioned, noticing how Donghyuck’s arms and hands were clutching his stomach, face scrunched up in pain.

“I-I think my water just broke,” The omega panted out as another flash of pain rippled through his stomach. 

The alpha seemed to freeze for a split second before he sprinted into action. He grabbed towels to lay on the seat of the car, a bag full of overnight things Donghyuck would need, and the married couple headed to the hospital.

They didn’t bother trying to change the omega out of his blood soaked pants as it seemed like the younger had already started contracting.

“Babe slow down!! Are you trying to get us and the pups killed?!?!” Donghyuck shouted with all his might as another contraction happened making the younger scream a bit in pain.

“I’m not!! Look I’m going the correct speed limit, I think you’re the one that needs to calm down,” Mark stated as he glanced at the omega worriedly, heart breaking a little at seeing his mate in pain.

“FUCK THIS IS STARTING TO HURT BADLY,” Donghyuck screamed as his face contorted into pure agony, “SCREW GOING SLOW, FUCKING HURRY MARK!!!”

The alpha nodded furiously as he subtly increased speed just a little to trick the younger because Mark was sane enough to not go speeding down the streets. Plus, the hospital was actually only a 10 minute drive away from their house so it wouldn’t be long until they arrived.

In the mean time, Mark made a few calls using their car’s call feature.

RING RING RING

“Hello?” A familiar voice echoed through the car.

“Hey Jeno? Uh just letting you know tha—“

“—THE BABIES ARE COMING AND IT HURTS LIKE HELL FUCKKKK!!!” Donghyuck yelled loudly, finishing Mark’s sentence for him.

“Oh damn, hang in there Hyuck,” Jeno encouraged, seemingly unfazed by the younger’s sudden outburst, “Jaemin and I will head over in 30 minutes. It’s the hospital right near your house right?”

“Yeah,” Mark replied, “Thanks a lot Jeno.”

“Haha no problem hyung, make sure to let both of your guy’s parents know too.”

“I will,” Mark answered as he ended the call.

“How are you doing love?” The alpha asked as he saw tears forming in Donghyuck’s eyes.

“I-It hurts so much Mark, but all I wish for is our pups to be safely delivered.”

Mark’s heart felt like it was tearing to pieces seeing his mate in so much pain, “Oh love, the twins will be fine and I know for sure that you’ll be fine too.”

It was nice to hear the strong, reassuring words from the older, and a few minutes and calls later, the couple arrived at the hospital.

When the nurse asked how much time was in between each contraction, Donghyuck responded immediately, having kept track of the intervals since his contractions started.

“Okay, Mr. Lee your contractions have escalated quite quickly considering your water only broke about 15 minutes ago. I’ll go get your doctor and the midwife so that they can check to see where you’re at with your dilation,” the nurse informed as she gave Mark a hospital gown to help Donghyuck dress into, “Get your husband dressed into this. I hope you have a safe delivery Mr. Lee, and an early congratulations on your pups.”

The couple gave small smiles of thanks to the nurse as she left to get Renjun and the midwife. In about 20 minutes, the Chinese man burst through the door and immediately asked for Donghyuck to spread his legs so he could see where the dilation was at.

“Hm, we need you to be at about ten centimeters, and you’re at around five. Do you want an epidural?” Renjun asked, initial hurriedness gone after confirming that the younger still needed to open up a bit more before moving to the operation room.

“Yes please, it’s two pups at one time so I don’t think I can handle the amount of pain without it,” Donghyuck answered as he felt another contraction, Mark immediately by his side, stroking the omega’s face soothingly.

“Okay,” Renjun said as he got Donghyuck to sit up so he could administer the epidural to him, “I’m going to predict that it’ll only be about an hour until you’re ready to be moved to the operation room. So the both of you just try to hang tight for now.”

It ended up being less than one hour. Many screams, cries, and crushed hands later (poor Mark), two different, deafening wails echoed through the room. The midwife now carried one baby while Renjun carried the other, the two pups sported full heads of hair already as they continued to cry.

“You wanna cut the umbilical cord dad?” Renjun asked as he smiled behind his surgical mask at Mark who had tears streaming down his face while he nodded.

He took the scissors and cut where the midwife told him to before the two pups were whisked away to get measured, washed up, and swaddled. Donghyuck looked absolutely wrecked and exhausted from labor, but there was a big grand smile on his lips as he stared at his husband.

“Love, why’re you crying?” He questioned softly as Mark went over to kiss the younger’s sweaty forehead.

“Y-you did so well my love, our pups are beautiful,” Mark complimented as he pressed more and more sweet, grateful kisses to Donghyuck’s head.

Renjun walked over to the mated pair with both babies in his arms, “Congratulations you two, you have two strong, healthy baby girls.”

Both Mark and Donghyuck began to ball their eyes out once they saw their two gorgeous little girls swaddled snuggly in fluffy blankets. Mark let Donghyuck hold them first, taking a gazillion pictures of the omega with their twins. Even though Donghyuck was super sweaty and pale, the alpha felt like the younger looked absolutely radiant and stunning holding their baby girls. 

There was a warm, motherly smile on the omega’s face as he cried a little more while looking at the two human beings he’d just brought into the world. Mark and Donghyuck had always felt a strong love for their pups during the younger’s pregnancy, but after seeing their pups in person, they had the couple falling deeply in love.

Donghyuck had always wondered what his mom had meant when she said that he would understand just how immense a parent’s love for their child was when he had his own. Now, as the omega couldn’t tear his eyes away from his beautiful girls, Donghyuck finally understood just how deep and unwavering his love and affection was for his daughters even if it had only been mere minutes since he saw them for the first time.

As he glanced up at Mark who had a similar, loving expression on his face, Donghyuck knew that the older felt the same way.

“Sorry to interrupt Mr. Lee, but we must start the afterbirth process,” the midwife informed as she motioned for Mark to take the children.

Renjun chimed in and told Mark to follow him to another room, “Follow me, the afterbirth process should take no longer than an hour, so for now you and the twins can wait in another room.”

The alpha gave one last peck to his husband’s forehead before exiting the operation room to follow Renjun. He met up with Jeno and Jaemin who congratulated Mark and cooed at the two pups in his arms. They each held one baby once they were in a room, and the couple half joked about spoiling their nieces rotten.

It was pretty late now, given that Donghyuck had gone into labor and given birth in the evening, so Mark told Jeno and Jaemin to head home for the night to rest. The couple were reluctant to go, but they knew Mark probably wanted some alone time with his newborn pups, so they left it at that, especially since they had left their 3 year old son at home with Jeno’s mom.

About an hour later, Donghyuck was wheeled into the room and laid on the hospital bed to rest and recoup.

Since their daughters were also sound asleep, Mark decided to get some shut eye as well, all four of them sleeping soundly next to one another.

————————————————————————

“What names have you decided?” Jaemin asked excitedly the next day to Donghyuck.

Jeno and Mark were off to the side having their own conversation which sounded a bit boring to the two omegas.

“When are you and Donghyuck’s parents coming? You called them last night didn’t you?” Jeno asked as he stared at the twins with a wide smile, in his own arms was his and Jaemin’s 3 year old son, Jihoon.

“Yeah don’t worry, I did. Since it was kind of late though they said they’d come sometime during lunch today,” Mark explained as he cooed at Jihoon, making occasional funny faces at the little boy, effectively making the toddler squeal with laughter.

Jaemin shushed Jihoon a little since they were inside the hospital, and he took the boy from Jeno’s hold in order to show the twin girls to Jihoon.

“Look baby, there’s your uncles’ daughters,” Jaemin whispered as one of the babies stirred in Donghyuck’s arm.

Jihoon’s eyes went wide and he babbled, “Babies? Girls?”

The two omegas nodded as Jihoon’s eyes seemed to sparkle cutely. As Jihoon continued to stare at the twins in awe and wonder, Donghyuck replied to Jaemin’s question from earlier.

“Mark and I have names for our girls. The first born is Areum and the second born is Haneul.”

Areum was slightly bigger and weighed more than Haneul which is usually expected with twins. For now, the two girls looked to be identical twins, but as they grew up Donghyuck was quite positive they’d turn out to be fraternal twins.

“Oh those are very good names,” Jaemin complimented as he cooed some more at his two nieces.

Jeno cut in to ask, “Any English names you got for them Mark?”

“Yeah, Areum’s English name is Alexandra while Haneul’s is Cassandra. Alexandra being the feminine form of Alexander meaning ‘man’s defender’ and Cassandra meaning ‘to shine upon man’,” Mark explained swiftly, not leaving one single detail out.

Jeno chuckled a bit, “Wow, seems like very elegant names, and well thought out too. Congratulations again you two.”

————————————————————————

Only once night befell was when the couple finally had alone time together with their lovely girls. By tomorrow afternoon, Renjun had told them that Donghyuck and the twins would be able to leave back home which was exciting news to the mated pair. Mark couldn’t stop taking pictures of the three most precious people in his life, the camera shutter clicking on what seemed like every second.

When Donghyuck passed the pups to Mark to hold after breastfeeding, a loving, fond smile splayed on his lips. As the alpha held their two baby girls, Mark reminisced a bit about Donghyuck’s pregnancy. It had for sure been a roller coaster of a ride, and there was definitely more to come now that their pups were finally here. But Mark particularly recalled the younger’s insecurities a couple months ago and couldn’t help but say something before they slept for the night.

“You know love,” Mark began as he pressed a soft, gentle kiss to Donghyuck’s lips, “The greatest gift life has given me is you, but the greatest gift you’ve given me are our two beautiful little girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Areum and Haneul are here!!! Again sorry for kinda rushing the pregnancy, but the twins are finally FINALLY here 😆 Look forward to the next work where you guys will see how the married couple is fairing with their baby twin girls~💚✨


End file.
